Hold Me
by CrownBeyondSteel
Summary: Mello wasn't sure when it started. All he knew was that it did. And he wasn't sure if it might stop. Or if he wanted it to stop.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note! If I did... everyone would be alive and breathing! :) **

**A/N: this is my first fanfic on ANYTHING! I'm totally open to any type of criticism- constructive or not because it'll help me do better :)The reason why i rated it "M" was because I'm not sure if there is gonna be any lemon yet. I might put some gruesome-ness in though like torture ;) The characters might be a bit OOC but I'll try my best to keep them IC! If i make a mistake, do tell me so that i can do better :D**

**well, enjoy! ^.^  
**

**Prologue: Want**

Mello wasn't sure when it started.

All he knew was that it did. And he wasn't sure if it might stop. Or if he _wanted _it to stop.

Matt wasn't sure why he started it.

All he knew was that he started it. And he wasn't sure if he was going to stop what he was doing. Or if even _wanted _to stop this... this...

_Madness._

That's what Near called it. Near himself wasn't sure what happened but he got caught up in it. Did he want it to stop? He was being ridiculous. He even made...

L had gotten caught up in this ridiculous madness. It was interfering into his case on Kira. He knew he was being absolutely insane if the boys at Wammy's could make him stop concentrating on it.

If it was one thing that all the boys could agree on it was the hollow feeling in their chest. The feeling of emptiness. Cold, dark, and alone.

Was it... dare they think of it, was it _want?  
_

A/N: so what'd ya think? Review please?(: cookies and milk to those who do! :D


	2. Matt The Constant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! T.T If I did... well. Lets just say things would've been wayyy different than it happened ;D **

**A/N: I wanna dedicate this first chapter to **annonymousXandrogynous**because she was my first reviewer (I do hope I get more though! :D) and she made me push myself to get this done :) I hope this is of good length, chicka! XD I hope now you can criticize this and help me do better! **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1**  
**-Matt the Constant-**

It was just one of those days. One of those days where it's just...relaxing. Matt was preoccupied with his PSP, playing Final Fantasy and quote, "it's great awesomeness which you wouldn't understand" unquote, sitting on a roll-y stool, back to back with Mello.

The blonde, on the other hand, was studying, text book in his lap with the laptop open up to the Internet if he needed to look something up just in case he didn't understand something mentioned in the book.

Now, you see, it's a Saturday. Classes were over early at 1:45, leaving the kids at Wammy's house to do as they please. Most kids would be outside playing with the other kids doing other things that kids nowadays did.

But as you can see, Mello and Matt are not like that- at all. The 14 (soon to be 15) year old red head, was a gamer. That is quite obvious. The 15 year old (who just turned 15) blonde was...quite 'studious' only to beat his rival, Near, for the name of L. So of course they didn't have time to be playing outside.

"Damn!" Mello groaned, laying back, causing Matt to be hunched over. The blonde rubbed his eyes as he took a bite of chocolate.

"What?" Matt said, not looking up from his game.

"My eyes hurt." Mello replied. Ever since classes were over, Mello had gone straight to his and Matt's room to study. It was 6 o'clock now.

"You should take a break. Dinners almost ready anyways." Matt replied, pausing his game and looking over at Mello who was closing the text book and putting it on the desk.

"Yeah whatever." the boys both laid back together, keeping each other up.

Matt sighed inwardly. Mello worked too hard to beat Near (or the 'twerp' as Mello called him, and other various names). Mello was always second to Near- it was frustrating for him; Matt could tell.  
Everyone could tell! It's not like Mello chose to hide it though and Matt doubted he could hide his frustrated feelings if he tried. The blonde wore his feelings on this sleeve.

Matt, though, could care less. He was third place, but it's not like mattered to him. He went with the flow. He didn't need to change or beat anyone for some name- he didn't want to be a detective anyways. He was here because his parents died... But that's another story for  
another time.

Mello, ever since Near showed up, had changed. He was constantly studying. He barely ate anymore (besides his chocolate). Matt was worried. He'd never seen anyone work this hard just to beat someone. But now that Matt thought about it, he never really paid much attention to anyone else. So maybe there were people before Mello that did work hard but Matt just never noticed it...

"Hey Matt." Mello called.

"Huh." Matt replied.

"I'm bored."

"Wanna play the PlayStation?" the gamer offered. Mello thought over this for a second. It would kill time before dinner which was 45 minutes away...

"Yeah sure I guess." The boys got up and went to sit on the floor as Matt turned the TV and PlayStation on, handing Mello a controller. Matt flopped next to the blonde, not to close but not to far away either.

"What game we playin?" Mello asked the red head.

"Assassin's Creed Brotherhood," Matt answered with a grin, fixing his goggles on his head.  
"Is it fun?"

"Its kick-ass!" Mello grinned at his best friend's enthusiasm. Matt rarely got excited for anything unless it was his games. He was always so calm and relaxed. Sometimes, it was hard to read his emotions, especially when his eyes were covered by his orange goggles.

"Lets do this!" Matt said, pumping his fist in the air as the game started.

After 35 minutes of playing, Matt saved the game and he and Mello headed downstairs for dinner. Matt took his PSP out, Final Fantasy coming on, but watching Mello closely from behind his goggles. He always did this, watching Mello, no matter what. The blonde could do some stupid stuff if left alone... He doubted the chocolate lover ever noticed him watching; he was always preoccupied with his studying and finding ways to beat Near.

Speaking of the albino devil, there was Near, sitting at the lone corner of the table, one leg drawn up in his usual sitting position. Mello glared daggers at him as he and Matt sat at the OTHER corner of the table, as far away as he could from the albino.

"Why is the stupid sheep always here? He doesn't eat anyways!" Mello complained, picking at his food. Matt didn't mention that the blonde barely ate too- he didn't want to get kicked.

"Look at him... Playing his stupid Rubik cube." Mello grumbled before taking a drink of his chocolate milk.

Matt didn't reply to either of his complaints, focusing on his game, but secretly peering over at Mello- as usual. Matt noted that Mello was glaring openly at Near. The toy lover didn't seem to notice- or maybe he did but didn't care. All he did was solve his Rubik cube and twirled his hair, taking out a jigsaw puzzle and started solving that one too.

Damn, he works fast, Matt thought to himself. Matt never really talked to the little albino, only knowing that Mello disliked him with a passion and that Near was smarter than the both of them. And that he liked to play with toys. Maybe it was his addiction, something that kept him sane like Mello with his chocolate and himself with his games.

Interesting, Matt thought as he killed another boss.

"Matt, you done eating?" Mello asked, breaking Matt out of his thoughts. The red head glanced down at both of their plates. Mello ate half of his plate while Matt ate the whole thing. At least Mello ate more than usual.

"Yeah." Matt replied, standing up with Mello.

"Lets go back and play some more."

Matt's eyebrows rose up, in excitement and in surprise.

"R-really?" The gamer asked. This was a first from Mello. After dinner (or anything) Mello would just leave and study.

"Yeah. Come on!" Mello urged, taking Matt's hand and dragging him up the stairs.

Mello locked their door and settled down on the floor once again as Matt turned everything on, sitting down next to Mello.

"You like the game?" Matt asked Mello, looking over at the blonde  
who was nursing a chocolate bar.

"Sure."

Honestly, Mello just liked the way Matt's eye lit up about a game. If Mello let him, the gamer could talk about games all day long. The blonde remembered the way he first came here, the red head had talked endlessly about games and asked what type he liked and asked if he wanted to play some. They ended up playing on the Play Station 3, like they were now, trying Matt's games and testing out what type Mello liked. Apparently he liked strategic games and any game that he could just slice some stuff.

But back to Matt- Mello just liked the way he lit up like a freakin Christmas tree when Mello said 'let's go play some more'. He was surprised for sure. Mello grinned and Matt gave him a weird look, shaking his head as the game started.

It was 12 o'clock. And somewhere along the way, Mello had fallen asleep. His head was resting on Matt's shoulder, game controller loose in his hands. Their arms brushed. Matt smiled to himself as he took the remote and turned everything off. He liked the feeling of Mello to his side, warming his own.

When Mello fell asleep, Matt just kept playing, lowering the volume down. He had to keep up appearances. It's not that he pretended that he didn't care about Mello- he was very outspoken about his safety but they played their tricks anyways. He just didn't want it to look like he'd leave his games to tend to his friends. He would- he just didn't want Mello to know that.

Unlike anyone else, Matt was consistent with what he did, relaxed and always calm. He didn't get worked up about anything, except his games. That's how people viewed him. He played his games constantly, hacked computers, and was always with Mello. Matt was stable- tall and strong. He chuckled at himself- who knew what Mello would do or say if he could read Matt's thoughts.

But Matt was a constant. He did as he pleased. Mello wasn't constant. He changed. If Mello needed something to hang on to for stability, he'd have Matt. The red head would be there to pick him back up if someone came and shattered him. Or Matt would just be there for Mello- like always. Matt would be the constant for Mello.

Matt the Constant.

He liked that.

Matt the Constant. Sounded like a cool hero name.

The goggle wearing boy chuckled as he stood up, carrying Mello with him to his bed. He tucked him in and slipped in beside him. It was normal for them to sleep together- they've been rooming in the same room for at least 2 years now.  
Matt peered over at Mello. He was at so much peace when he slept. The red head brushed a hair out of the blonde's face, tucking it behind his ear. Matt smiled as he watched Mello sleep. It was nice to have the rosary wearer to himself sometimes- when it was peaceful. Even if Mello was asleep. Did it sound creeper-is to say that? Mello didn't really care, if he thought about it.

The feelings he held for Mello... he wasn't sure how strong they were, but strong enough. He had these feelings for how long now? At least a year- around the time Near came. He knew why he was so attracted to the blond. Mello was strong, he cared, he was ambitious but honest, he was independent and very honest. He tried his best and was one to never give up and was head strong in what he believed in. He held attention in ways the blonde himself probably didn't know- he turned heads whenever he entered a room. Probably his good looks, Matt mused. Mello was greatly admired, and feared of course, by many students and possibly some of the adults.

To Matt, Mello was... something new in his world. Before Mello came to Wammy's house, his life was so dull. He didn't have anyone to look forward to. The gamer didn't talk to anyone at the house because, well, he was an anti-social. He didn't like people- or rather, didn't care for them. Until Mello came. Mello was all who Matt cared for. He didn't need anyone else. Mello was something that wasn't constant in Matt's world. He changed, he ruled, he was different But in a good way.

As Matt continued to watch over Mello, he saw the way Mello had his fists curled, slightly clutching the sheets. The way Mello would shift from his side to his back and back to his side. Or how long Mello's slightly darker eyebrows were. Or how, Mello's facial expression would change with whatever he dreamed about.

Mello shifted to his back, face still facing Matt slightly, all in peace.

Matt's body took over, suddenly, in a blink.

Matt was dangerously hovering just a few inches above Mello's face. He leaned a bit more closer...

He stopped himself.

What was he doing? He wanted to kiss Mello. Was that weird? Probably. But he still wanted to do it. Wasn't it the same as taking advantage of him? Probably. But he still wanted to do it. It wouldn't hurt to do it once.

So Matt leaned in, closer. He watched Mello, seeing if the blonde boy would wake up. He didn't. So as his lips touched the other boys, Matt sighed inwardly in content as he closed his eyes. And then he pulled back and laid back. The blonde's lips were soft. Really soft. Matt's stomach did somersaults as he thought about them. He smiled before turning the lamp off.

He'd just pretend he didn't do anything- Mello didn't know right? He'll still be Matt the Constant, in the morning. He pulled the covers over both of them and placed his goggles on the desk to the left.

The gamer closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Little did he know- that this was going to start something of it's own and that it was going to hurt.

––

**A/N: I hope this was good- if not, tell me how I could do better! It may seemed rushed near the end with the kiss and all but I needed something to start the whole commotion and all x) trust me, you'll see Near maybe in the next couple of chapters. Not sure yet, but he'll be up soon! :) **

annonymousXandrogynous,  I hope you liked this chapter and I updated a soon as I could! I worked on this right after I was done with the prologue and then more on Sunday and then this morning before I went to school. THEN I edited it and sent it to my friend so that she could look over it :)

**Review?(x virtual Matt and Mello plushies to those who do! :3 **


	3. A Fellow

**HAPPY (early?) VALENTINE'S DAY! **

**:3  
**

**I made a cute scene at the end just for this day! **

**(well, I think it's cute anyways x)**

**Disclaimer:I really don't own Death Note... its torture to make me repeat it! D: **

**A/N: okay, this chapter was a freakin bitch. Really. I knew I wanted to move it forward, but I didn't want to rush it (I hate stories that are like that, so if I do that, please do tell me :). Uh, I put some mild cussing because I wanted to see if that was okay with you guys, because I mean they're 14/15 year olds. Of course they'd cuss. I do LOL but if you guys don't think that the cussing fits in with the story, I'll take it out. **

well, enjoy my dears!

Chapter 2

-A Fellow-

Ah, class. The greatness of it.

You sit in a freakin chair and listen to a teacher while other students, mind them, are too slow to understand what the educator was trying to get through their heads. That's what Mello felt like sometimes. He guessed that was the downfall of being number 2- you were TOO smart for class. And yet, Mello loved to be be involved and answer questions- he wasn't going to lose to Near. But as the teacher droned on and on about history, the blond boy had his head in his hand, tapping softly on the desk. His mind wandered about...

He had woken up with a tingly feeling on his lips. It wasn't unpleasant, he admitted. It was nice- soothing even. He brushed his fingertips to his lips, trying to memorize the feeling. Matt had been playing his PSP (killing and exploding up zombies in fact) when the chocolate lover had woken up, so Mello didn't disturb him, instead studying a bit before he took a shower and then after, both boys going downstairs for breakfast.

Matt was really warm, now that Mello thought about it. It wasn't unusual for the boys to sleep in the same bed (even though they were both teens, it wasn't awkward) because at night, one would lay in the other boy's bed and they would talk about utter nonsense until one fell asleep. Then they'd wake up together- nothing weird for them anyways.

Its not Matt was always cold- he was always warm, but Mello seemed to have really noticed it then. He blushed inwardly as he thought about the way Matt's leg had been touching his own when he had woken up.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that about his friend! His BEST friend, at that! Mello furiously started to take notes on his blank notebook to keep his mind off his red headed best friend.

"And the Meiji era..." the teacher said, catching Mello's attention on what to write.

"Meiji..." what the hell? Mello stared down at his paper. He had written 'Matt' instead of 'Meiji'. He face-palmed himself as kids around him gave him odd looks. He scowled and they turned away. _That's __more like it_, he thought. _Damn you Matt!_ He quickly erased and rewrote everything as the teacher continued on throwing teachings into the student's brains.

–

"Lunch!" Matt cried out as he walked down the stairs with Mello. The blond shook his head, snapping a piece of chocolate off. The gamer had gotten him into enough trouble- day dreaming and misspelling words that started with the letter 'M' and of course face palming himself in public. He sighed inwardly.

Stupid Matt.

As the boys went to the dining hall, the sweet aroma of...something caught the blond's nose. It smelled absolutely delicious. Mello sniffed the air, putting his bar of chocolate in his pocket, as Matt noticed and did the same, turning his game off.

"What is that smell?" Matt asked to no one in particular. They got closer to the kitchen, the aroma becoming stronger and stronger. Jesus, it was just so sweet!

Mello neared the corner of the door leading to the kitchen. He opened the door slightly ajar, Matt behind him, his hands on Mello's hips, as the red head tried to see inside without trying to get caught. Mello was on full alert when Matt's face was close to his own. He had to fight the urge to lean backwards as Matt's hands were warm and inviting.

"Oh shit." Mello whispered as his eyes widened when he saw what was in the kitchen.

_Chocolate cakes_ with _strawberries_ and _beautifully decorated frosting_. There were at least 5 of them.

_Large_ cakes at that.

_That's_ what smelled so good.

Mello's mouth watered. Matt, who never cared for sweets except for a lollipop occasionally, own mouth watered.

"Those are some big-ass cakes, Mels." Matt whispered back, using the chocolate lover's nickname.

"I want them. It looks so... Yummy!" Mello finished excitedly. He couldn't believe it! Those cakes were HUGE and so TEMPTING looking. Mello _swore_ he saw the _cake wink at him_. The cake was hitting on him!

"Who do you think they're for?" Matt asked. Mello shrugged.

"I don't really care. I want those cakes, Matty. Now." the 15 year old replied.

"Maybe we'll get them for dinner." Matt responded. Mello nodded.

"Come on, before we get caught." Mello said quietly, tip toeing to the dining hall, gesturing for Matt to follow. As soon as Mello walked away from Matt, the warmth was gone and he groaned in dismay inwardly at the loss of contact.

As they went inside the dining room, kids were flooding the large table. Kids hollering, yelling, talking, chit chatting about God-knows- what.

"Its more crowded that usual." Mello said, taking a seat at the corner, where they always sat.

"The chocolate was pretty strong to the nose." Matt pointed out, taking his PSP back out.

"True." Mello mumbled. He really, really, really wanted that chocolate. He took his chocolate bar out to think of a way to get it, snapping a piece off.

As Matt played his game, the blond boy thought up a way to get inside without getting caught. They would just need to slip inside, get a knife and plate and he'd just cut a nice slice off for himself. And Matt too since he seemed to want some as well.

Mello chewed thoughtfully on his chocolate bar. How was he going to do this...? If they went in while no one was looking (he could just threaten anyone who saw, so either way they got chocolate), they could just sneak in and eat there. Then they could just slip back out when they were done. The blond nodded and put his bar back into his pocket for the third time that day.

"Matt. Let's go. We're getting that chocolate." Mello said standing up, leaving no room to argue even though he knew that the red head wouldn't. Matt looked up. He shrugged and paused his game, putting it in his pocket.

"What's the plan?"

"We go in, take a plate, knife, and slice the cake that has been tempting me. And then we eat in there and leave when we're done." Mello said, with a firm nod of his head, once again.

"Alrighty." Matt responded, standing up as Mello led the way to the kitchen.

–

Mello opened the door silently, thanking for whoever was up there for the non squeaky hinges. He and the red head went inside, closing the door behind them. There was a little hallway for the cabinets when you entered, and then it opened up to the main kitchen area where the land and cooking area to the right, and on the left, there was another hallway with a large pantry for snacks and other various items, with a small table and two chairs near it.

Mello checked for anyone around, not finding anyone. He grinned mischievously. He rubbed his hands together as he told Matt to take a knife and plate out as he himself went to uncover those luscious, sexy cakes. Yes, he said sexy. Because chocolate is just _that _amazing.

The chocolate lover almost had an eye-gasm as the sight of the cake. It was so thick and creme-y looking! It had thick, white, vanilla scent frosting, decorated with flowers around. The strawberries were placed in the center of the cake and frosting. He picked a strawberry, scooping chocolate along with it.

Matt walked over the large plate and knife, placing it on the table near the cake. He eyed the red fruit in Mello's hand. He leaned over, catching Mello off guard, and took a large bite out of it. He grinned at the blond's face. It was priceless. He started laughing, holding his stomach.

"Y-you! You bit my strawberry!" Mello stuttered..

"Obviously!" Matt said, laughing, drying a tear. It was just too funny! Mello's jaw was open, eyes large with shock, hand holding the bitten strawberry. He threw the rest of the strawberry at the laughing red head. He caught it in his mouth, chewing it, while grinning still.

"Asshole."

"I know." Matt retorted, getting the knife and plate back, cutting a large piece for both of them to share. He was smiling now. He loved teasing Mello; it was just too easy.

Mello glared at the red head, but not with any fire, smiling a small smile. Stupid Matt. He did dumb things, but it was funny, silly even. One of the things he liked about Matt.

"Ooo, cake!" Mello's attention was diverted back to the cake as Matt handed him the plate. He was just about to take out a fork for the both of them when he heard Roger's voice. He rushed back to Mello, telling Mello that he heard Roger's voice and pushed him inside the pantry.

"B-"

"Stay in here! I'll think of something if asks why I'm here. When he's gone, I'll come get you. If not,

then, wait for five minutes and then come out."

"Matt, but-"

"Mello, just stay." and Matt shut the door, knowing Mello wouldn't be coming out with that tone of voice.

"Matt, what are you doing in here?" Roger asked as Matt pretended to sneak out.

"Uh. Looking at the cakes?" Matt faked. He was such a good actor when needed.

"Looking, or eating?" the elder asked sternly.

"Uh... just looking." the red head said, feigning nervousness in his voice. He really should be an actor someday.

"Right." Roger walked over to the plate with the cake and took it, walking back to Matt. "Where is Mello?"

"He's upstairs, reading, I'm sure." Matt responded confidently.

"So why aren't you with him?"

"Because. I was hungry."

"This is a _large _portion of cake, Matt."

"I'm a fat-ass. Sorry. It _did _smell good." the gamer replied, emphasizing the 'did'.

"I'm going to have to give you detention."

"Fine..." Matt grumbled. Roger set the cake back on the table.

"Follow me." the old man said, Matt following silently.

_Please don't come out, please don't come out, _Matt repeated in his head. He hoped Mello would wait until they were gone. Thankfully, he did.

–

Mello cursed when he heard Roger talking to Matt.

_Damn, old man_.

Matt had shocked him when he heard the red head's stern voice. He had never heard him use that tone of voice. It wasn't scary... just surprising. He heard the whole conversation and rubbed his face, waiting until they were gone before coming out. The blond boy looked around and then went to get another slice of cake, smaller this time. Hey, cake is cake. And chocolate cake is just too enticing to ignore. He put the cake delicately on a napkin, and simply slipped through the other hallway, and back upstairs to his room.

"Thirty more minutes..." Mello mumbled as he closed his door. He had 30 more minutes until class started again. They had an hour long lunch (thankfully). He sat on his bed, taking a book to read.

Ah, but again, Matt was on his mind. The damn idiot.

The blond boy sighed in frustration. He ran his hand through his silky locks, sighing loudly. He'd have to go back to class soon. As he _tried _to read he ate the fine cake. And yes, it was sexily delicious. He swore, if he wasn't sure a weirdo, he'd be very turned on by the cake.

It was absolutely divine. He sighed in contentment, a smile gracing his face. But then he frowned. Matty didn't get to eat any. He looked down at his plate, seeing as he had eaten half of it.

_I'll just have to save the rest for Matty-Cakes,_ Mello thought, snickering at the new nick name. He placed the cake on top of the text book (which was now placed on the desk because he was just _so _distracted), with a napkin covering it.

"Might as well and go to class early..." he grumbled under his breath as he left his room. Hopefully, he wouldn't get too distracted this time.

He hoped anyways.

–

Matt was still in detention even though classes were over. Mello huffed loudly, scaring the kids passing by as he walked to the library. He didn't have anything else to do on this Sunday evening, so he decided to go to the library to check out a few more books.

As he entered the vast library, the lady at the desk gave him a cold stare. He just shrugged it off- it wasn't his fault that he couldn't find a bookmark, therefore having to bend the pages (apparently the librarians made a huge deal about it). Mello found his favorite book area- mystery. Even though a lot of the books were predictable, Mello had found some decent books that made you really think and had a completely different ending then you would originally have thought.

The blond picked out a book that he found interesting and walked to the far corner of the library, where a lot of black and white chaise lounge chairs. He sat back on one, leaning back on the arm and bringing his legs up, opening up his book as he took a bite of chocolate. It didn't compare to the cake though...

"I did not know Mello came here." Mello looked up. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the sheep, holding a book of his own, a robot in the other hand, standing near the other chairs.

"Well I do." the blond responded.

"Does Mello come here often?" the albino asked, settling on a white chaise chair, drawing up his leg to his body.

"Uh, yeah." the blond looked over at the white haired boy. Near had never tried to talk to him. So why now? Maybe he was just simply curious.

_Nah, that can't be. He's an emotionless bastard,_ Mello thought as he crunched on a chocolate bar.

Near had gotten quite, reading his own book, robot next to him. Mello looked at the little sheep, trying to see what he was reading, but the sheep's leg was in the way.

"Does Mello wish to play chess? He seems to be distracted." Near said, looking up, twirling his hair. Mello growled.

"You were the one that distracted me." the blond replied, getting slightly irritated.

"I am sorry."

"It's fine whatever. Stupid sheep..."

"So would Mello like to? This book isn't as interesting as I thought it'd be." Near asked.

"Huh?" Mello said dumbly.

"Play Chess. Would Mello like to play chess?" Near repeated. Mello glared at him. He was suspicious. Did Near just want to own the blond by beating him at chess too? Mello scowled outwardly. He was NOT going to lose. He'd just have to show the Near what he can do- Mello was quite good at chess.

So Mello nodded- the book was getting boring anyways. The boys left the books on the seats, going to another area where chess boards were held, Near leading the way. They entered another area part of the library, as Near turned a light on, showing all the chess boards. The albino picked a chess board in the middle, turning to Mello.

"Would Mello like to start first? Or second?" he asked politely to the blond boy.

Mello thought for a second.

"I'll go first." Mello answered. Near nodded and sat on the black side, sitting in his usual position, robot in his lap. The chocolate lover sat on the white side, thinking of how weird it was that the white haired boy that wore nothing but white, was sitting on the black side, and himself who wore nothing but black, was sitting on the white side. He chuckled at himself at the silly thought. Near didn't say anything as he watched the blond teen.

"Let us start." the 13 year old said quietly.

"Let's do this." the 15 year old replied with a nod.

After hours of playing, from 2 in he afternoon- 6 games in total, all in which Near had won all of them, Mello being very, very, _very_ close. He huffed, running his hand through his hair- Near was good, he had to admit. Each game was harder than the next, both boys having to think twice as much as steps as the last.

"It is nine o' clock. Would you like to continue playing?" Near asked. Mello shook his head. He was tired. His brain was _fried_.

"I'm exhausted, sheep." Mello replied, sitting back, frowning when he noticed he had eaten all of his chocolate.

Near nodded in response.

"Perhaps you should go to your room and rest up." the albino suggested.

"Yeah, I was just about to get going. Thanks for the games, Near." the blond boy said, standing up. He walked to the door but paused, turning his head back.

"Oi, sheep."

"Yes, Mello?"

"I'll beat you next time." and he walked off with a smirk.

Near smiled at that, as he put the pieces back where they belong.

"We'll see about that." he murmured.

Mello walked into his room, closing the door and almost screaming when Matt jumped out of the shadows of the dark room. He clenched his chest, flickering the lights on, glaring at the red head.

"Dammit, Matt! You nearly gave me a fucking heart-attack!" Mello scowled. Matt laughed.

"The look on your face was hilarious! It's your fault for coming back late." Matt replied, sitting back on the roll-y chair. Mello rolled his eyes, opening a drawer and taking a chocolate bar out. He laid on the bed, munching on the delicious bar of cocoa.

"So what took you so long?" Matt asked, taking his PSP out, Zelda music coming on, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I was playing chess with Near. Stupid sheep beat me at all six games..." Mello replied, narrowing his eyes at the recent memory, but relaxed his face back again.

"Really?" Matt questioned. Normally, he wouldn't care but Mello playing with Near? The world must be coming to an end. "And what brought this on?"

"The book I was reading was boring, and Near happened to be at the library too, and he offered to play. So I did." the blond responded, flipping through a book he had found underneath his bed, but putting it back down when he found it uninteresting.

Matt didn't respond to that. He might've looked like he was calm outside, but inside, his gut twisted, that way and this way. Was it jealousy? The red head wasn't sure. But he didn't like the feeling.

"Hey Matt."

"Yeah?" the goggle wearing boy looked up. Mello was standing above him, holding a plate out, a napkin covering the object. "What is it?" he asked, putting his game away.

"Take it." was all Mello said. Matt took the plate and uncovered it as the blond went back to lay on the bed. His eyes widened. It was a piece of cake- the chocolate cake that he had gotten in trouble for earlier. He stared at Mello before standing up and sitting on the bed with the older boy.

"Thanks, Mels." Matt said softly. He didn't know why it mattered so much to him that Mels had saved him some cake, but it did. A lot. It made his heart squeeze in joy.

_Take that Near! _Matt thought.

"No problem. You didn't get any, so I saved you some. It's really good." Mello said, turning his head as his face was getting hot. Matt took a piece of it, taking a bite out of it. Mello was right- it was delicious!

"Damn, this is good." Matt mumbled, taking another piece. But he didn't eat it. He held it to Mello's face.

"I already had some." but Mello really wanted some more.

"So? Here. You like this more than I do." Matt said.

"...Fine." Mello opened his mouth, sighing in bliss as Matt fed him the yummy, fluffy cake. Matt had to stop the urge of kissing him right there and then, fighting the blush spreading on his cheeks, and winning successfully.

When Matt finished the cake (with an occasional help from Mello), he placed the plate and fork on the desk, getting up to change. He was use to changing in front of Mello, vice versa for the other boy. As Mello changed, Matt looked away, giving him his privacy, but taking a small glimpse of Mello's fair skin. He shook his head, ridding his brain of the divine picture. The red head climbed into his bed, wearing only a white t-shirt and 1 UP boxer shorts. Mello soon followed, wearing black pj's.

The two teen boys talked endlessly about what they did that day, mostly about Matt's day in detention. Mello laughed loudly as Matt talked about how he would make paper airplanes and throw them at Roger, hitting the old man square in the forehead and how he was surprised that he didn't get any detentions for the rest of the week. Mello groaned about how he thought he was _this _(Mello had squeezed his thumb and first finger as close as he could, emphasizing) close to either beating Near, but losing miserably. Matt grinned at that, saying that he was still a young'n, the blond boy then hitting him in the shoulder telling him to, quote, 'Shut the hell up, you stupid red headed, goggle wearing, striped shirt wearer gamer! I am _not _a young'n!' unquote. Matt only grinned wider.

The thing that Mello didn't talk about was the weird feelings he got when he talked about Near or the way he kept writing 'Matt' in his journal during class.

As the boys fell asleep, Mello couldn't help but notice the way that Matt's hand was very close to his own hand. The blond boy tentatively placed his hand in Matt's own, curling his fingers around the red head's. He could just say that he was trying to grab the sheets, if they woke up that way.

It was a good excuse wasn't it?

_Wasn't it?_

**Wrong.**

–

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! What is this? Mello wants to hold Matt's hand? OH FUCKING SNAP! LOL was I the only one that pictured a chibi Matt, tip toeing his way out as a chibi Roger yelling at him? XD I know I did! I also find it hilarious that while I was writing the chess scene, I was listening to '**Lollipop' by Framing Hanley **lol! **

**yay for Near! He made a scene! 3**

**and yes i know- there was lot of dialogue, because there wasn't much in the first chapter i think o.O****  
**

**so what do you guys think? This chapter was **3757+ **words, and 8 ½ pages long, not including the A/N's! :DD I'm proud! I wrote most of this on Sunday and Saturday- procrastination really motivates me! And so are all the people alerting and reviewing! It really does help you guys that you guys like this so far! So please keep on doing it! :) you'd make this midget Asian very happy! (yes, I am Asian! :D) **

**so tell what I can do better- or what I do well on! **

**I'll give you that DIVINE cake! And a cute, tied up Near as a bonus! If you... **

**REVIEW! **


	4. Unclear

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure we established that I do not own Death Note... not even a plushie :( **

**A/N: my apologies are on the bottom :(**

**A/N: Near...is a bitch to write. Just saying LOL but I love him so its all good :) oh, in case you guys were wondering, it's currently January 5, after Mello's birthday (December 13), but before Matt's (February 1). I just thought I'd let you know- I don't like knowing what the time frame is, so I assumed you guys didn't either o.O but if it doesn't bother you then... that's great! :D**

well, enjoy! :)

**Chapter 3**

**Un-Clear**

"Near, L has requested to see you again. Please get your things, Watari is coming to get you in approximately seven minutes." Roger informed the young man as he stepped inside Near's room.

"Thank you Roger. I will be ready before he gets here." Near replied in a usual monotone voice, not turning around. The elder nodded and closed the door.

The younger boy was currently sitting on the floor, in his usual sitting position, finishing up the blank white jigsaw puzzle. He sighed as he twirled a lock of white hair between his fingers before standing up and getting his toy airplane and alien robot. He frowned slightly as he put on his shoes, used to only shuffling around in plain white socks.

The small albino boy left his room, going to the lobby to wait for Watari to pull up. He sat on a chair facing the window, twirling his hair. He looked at his toy alien, turning it around different ways. It  
was interesting what small details you found if you actually looked at your toys. Or how the creators designed it. You could always think of stories of how the toy was created or why they looked a certain way. That's how Near thought of it anyways.

"Near, Watari is here." Roger told the albino who stood up and went outside. Watari held a door open for Near, tipping his hat at him in greeting.

"Good evening, Near." Watari said, smiling.

"Good evening, Watari." Near replied, stepping inside the limo and Watari closed the door, going to the driver's side.

As they drove to the designated place (most likely a hotel, because that's where most of Near's meetings with L were at), Near reminisced of two days ago...

The day he and Mello played chess, Near was actually very delighted he got to play with the older boy. He kept it enjoyable with his witty remarks and very emotional facial expressions. And his empty threats of course.

Mello had played 94.37% on his emotions- he didn't think through things and played by emotions. The only reason why the games took so long was because of Near. He himself actually thought through the  
moves, always at least 6-10 moves ahead of Mello.

The blond boy easily could've won at least a game, Near thought to himself, if he was smart enough. The albino shook his head slightly and re-stated his thought: Mello could've won a game if he wasn't so  
emotionally impulsive. There. That sounded better.

Mello wasn't stupid- not in the slightest. He was intelligent; you didn't become number two for nothing. The blond boy was just... Very emotional headed. He did everything by instinct and he got angry easily. He was very stubborn. Although, stubbornness wasn't a bad thing. Near himself was just as stubborn.

"We're here." Watari said getting out to open the door for Near. The small boy followed the kind man into the fancy hotel.

As they went up the elevator, Near thought about what they were going to talk about this meeting. But he then shook the thought away because L is unpredictable. Watari hummed along with the awkward  
elevator music. Near twirled his hair between his fingers, toys in one hand.

They stepped off of the elevator and walked down a hallway that had many portraits on the walls, a long red rug on the floor. Watari stopped in a front of a door with the number '1212' and knocked.

"Ryuzaki, we are here." Watari said in a gentle tone, using L's undercover name.

"Please come in." L said from inside. Watari slid the card in the door and opened it, letting Near go in first. "You may leave to your room, Watari. Domo arigato."

"Doo itashimashite." The elder said before closing the door and leaving.

Near took in the room- it was a large room, a suite most likely, with a living room when you came inside a large kitchenette on the right(though that was contradictory, that was the only way Near could  
explain it), and a hallway leading to the bathroom and bedrooms to the left. And a balcony of course.

"Hello Near." L greeted, "Come this way." Near followed the 23 year old into the living room. The black haired man sat in his usual crouch on a chair, a table in front of him that held many sweets. He nodded for the younger of the two to sit across from him. Near did so in his own sitting position.

At first, L didn't seem to want to talk, because he was eating a chocolate strawberry cake- a rather large one, Near thought. But when the albino looked closer, L's toes were rubbing against each other, which usually meant he was thinking. Or irritated. But the young albino doubted it was the latter. Then again, you never knew with L.

They were both quiet, L eating and Near playing with his toys, pretending the alien robot was shooting the airplane.

"So Near, how is Wammy's?" L asked out of the blue. Near glanced up.

"It is the same as usual." the albino responded in his monotone voice.

"Nothing new?"

"Of course not. Although I did play chess with Mello two days ago." Near added as an afterthought. L's eyebrow rose.

"And how did that go?" L asked in curiosity. He honestly hadn't expected Mello to actually... play with Near no matter how much he told the blond to interact with the younger. What an interesting development.

"It was rather interesting." the 'sheep' replied.

"Did he win?" L already knew the answer to the question.

"No. I beat him at all six games. Surely you knew that." Near didn't mean to be arrogant, not that he cared, but it was the truth.

"I suppose Mello said that'd he'd beat you next time?" L asked with a smirk. Near nodded, not hiding a small smirk of his own. L was just too smart sometimes. That and Mello was incredibly predictable.

"So you will be playing with him another time?"

"Assuming if he wants to, yes we will."

"You sound enthusiastic, Near. Are you looking forward to this game?" the older man inquired. He honestly wanted to know.

Near thought for a moment. Did he? Mello was rather amusing to be around with. He never hated the older teen, no matter how much Mello said he hated the sheep. He didn't really care about whether or not he hated Mello. The blond boy was the only other person at Wammy's to be remotely close to his own intelligence (possibly Matt too if he tried.). Mello was fun to play with at chess- no, he was _entertaining _to play with. A good rival so to speak.

"Possibly." was Near's answer. He failed to notice L's growing smirk.

The two boys talked about Wammy's, what was going on, Near's grades, Christmas and New Year's. L had told Near about the chocolate cake incident where Matt was caught taking a large piece, but he suspected that Mello was in the plot too, but Matt had covered for him. Near had grinned (rather creepily) at that. Only Mello and Matt were the two people that he knew that could do that and one wouldn't get caught. But then he back tracked his thoughts. Wouldn't have Mello stepped in and said he was a part of it? Maybe Matt told the blond to go hide. Mello wouldn't listen though... maybe Matt said something to make Mello obey.

Well that certainly is a new thought. Mello actually listening for once?

Near didn't seem to notice that he was thinking thoughtfully outwardly, as L was observing the pre teen, thumb on his lips.

"Near?" L said softly. Near was still thinking.

Mello listening? It was an extrodinarily new... _change._ It was most likey a one-

"Near." L said firmer, a little louder. Near nearly (no pun intended) jumped out of his skin.

_-a one time thing only_, Near finished his thought.

"Yes, L?" the albino asked in his monotone voice, quickly coming back to his self.

"What is it that you are thinking?" the older man inquired.

"I was thinking about Mello actually listening for once."

L chuckled.

"And why is that?"

Near told him that he thought it was incredibly new and quite amusng to think abbout. Perhaps Matt threathened him? No, Mello wouldn't give in to a threat. The red head must've been quite convincing...

"Or used a fierce tone on Mello." L finished Near's train of thought.

Near stared at the man. L was profoundly _un_predictable. He knew many things and Near thought that L could read people's minds (but he'd quickly throw the thought away. Imagine, mind readers. But if it was L... you just never knew.). He seemed to know eveyrthing and anything about people, despite the social outcast he was. Near wanted to think that he was on the same thinking level as L, but he knew it wasn't true. He was past many other children and adults, but no where close to L's mind ability.

"It makes sense, in it's own way." Near agreed.

The rest of the day past quickly without much coincidence, as L was busy on the case of Kira and Near would watch, seeinng how L thought and the notes he'd make, sometimes requesting for cake or more tea. Or Near would read L's notes on the case, and ask his opinion on Yagami Light-kun. Or Near would ask how L came up with a certain conclusion and L would answer. Or Near would just read quitely, solving puzzles, and playing with his toys, quietly.

Near admired L very much. He was a good leader and had a great and an astonishing mind. He knew how to make decisions quickly and knew what was best, despite everyone's mean interpretation on him. His mind was quick and he never missed a detail. L had a strong sense of right and justice, wanting to seal evil away as they should be. L also had a great sense of humor once you got to... hang around him more. Along with his great brain power, he had astounding athletic ability. You could never tell by first meeting him because of his slouch and lazy ways, but he was athletic. Aside from his tennis abilites, L was also remarkably fast. Near had remembered watching a personal video Watari had of L running a race. Of course, no one knew of it except for a few people. But L was just... so fast. Near was shocked.

Athletic and intellgent.

Near wished to be those. But his body wouldn't allow him to be very athletic. The best he could do was run. He could run long distant, a bit better than most people, but he wished to be better. He couldn't help it. It was just something that bothered him. Of course, no one knew of his one soft spot except for himself, but he didn't want anyone to know. It was personal. He knew he was intellgent (but he did want to be smarter), surpassing many, many other kids older than him. He sighed inwardly but shook his head of troublesome thoughts.

"Near, it is near nine o'clock. Would you like to go back to Wammy's?" L asked, his voice loud in the silence.

Near's internal clock told him L was right. He nodded.

"Yes, please. Shall I call Watari?"

"I shall." L responded.

Near waited patiently near the door as L walked over to him, phone in hand.

"Hai, arigato Watari. Hai, see you tomorrow then." and the convesation ended.

"He's waiting outside. I will accompany you downstairs." and L did so, the elevator ride silent, but a comfortable silent, although quite busy as many people seemed to be coming in and out of the hotel. Near stayed close to L, almost pressing up agaisnt the older man. He didn't seem to mind though as his hands rested on Near's shoulders. Probably just a sign saying it's alright. Near's gut churned a bit when L squeezed a bit when they landed on the ground floor. Stepping out, L's hands left his shoulders and he felt slightly confused. Not because L's hand left his shoulder. More like, because he didn't know the feeling in his stomach was.

They walked outside, Watari waiting patiently, opening the door when he saw Near and L coming out.

"How has your evening been?" the elder man asked both of them.

"Good." they both answered. Near almost smiled. _Almost._ But he didn't.

"Arigato, Watari. I will see you next week, Near." L told him.

"Hai." Near nodded. As he closed the door and Watari went to the driver's side, L signaled for Near to roll the window down and he did so, leaning out.

"Hai, L?"

"Oyasumi nesai, Near." L smiled. Near blinked, wondering what to respond, heart beating quickly.

"Oyasumi nesai, L..." Near replied before Watari drove off.

Now... _what was that about? _Near pondered on the way home.

As he entered Wammy's house, he was still pondering about L's last words to him, ignoring the modified version of the song Bingo, Matt singing M-E-L-L-O loudly as Mello was reading. He ignored the long stare from the blonde as he walked up the stairs, going to his room and taking the shoes off (with relief to be honest). He placed his toys on the plain brown shelf and sat on his bed, a fresh new jigsaw puzzle. Good, something to help him think.

But his eyes wouldn't allow him to think, thoughts of L plauging his mind. Who would've thought a couple of words and an innocent touch would've made Near think of endless thoughts, to the point where he couldn't finish a puzzle.

He had to smirk to himself, putting the puzzle away. The white haired boy turned the lamp off, curling under the white covers, closing his eyes and drifting off to the land of sleep.

Near's dream were strangely unclear, a modified song version of Bingo in the background, "goodnight" was said in different languages, and of course, light, fluttery touches. Images of jigsaw puzzles, tea and cake, white butterflies and a foggy window.

Everything was so unclear to Near, but he was surprisngly okay with that. He just hoped he could find out what the feelings in his gut were.

Ah... but he would find out his unclear feelings would become so... clear in the near future.

**A/N: I AM SO, SO SORRY! My life became amazingly hectic and busy as hell -.- That and Near's a bitch to write D: He's really hard to write.**

**If I got L's or Near's personality wrong, do tell, do tell. I'm trying my best to keep them in character and it's kinda frustrating BUT I WILL DO MY BEST! :DD**

**heh, just imagine Matt singing the BINGO song but instead of B-I-N-G-O, its M-E-L-L-O xD I had to put it in x) I thought it was funny :**

**Woah a lot of dialogue. My bad o.o tell me how I can do that better please! D:**

**I know the ending seems rushed but I haven't gotten enough sleep lately o.o I think it's because _summer break is finally here! _(actually it came 2 weeks ago but yknow. o.o) wooh! So I might be able to have quicker updates! YEY :3 **

**Banzai to L and Near! Woohoo!**

**Yes! We see a bit of Near's insecurity! Is that weird? o.o i don't think so. **

**I don't I'll be writing in L's POV yet. Maybe later. Later. o_o XD **

**Heh, as you can tell, I like to play with the characters' names. Even if it's abit cheesy o.o I like cheesiness :) **

**Uhm... what else to say what else to say... **

**AH. **

**Thank you for those whho favorited me! Sorry for keeping you waiting :( Gomen, gomen! D: **

**BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT;**

**Do review! :) I wanna see what you guys thought of this chappie. I like it somewhat, but it's the best I can do right now :D I'll try to make the next chapter longer! :) **

Review and I'll give Matt's CD of his veriosn of Bingo! x)


	5. Matt

**Hey, hey, hey! :) Yey for the lovely people who added me to their story alerts! :) But please review? x)**

**I guess I'm doing okay if you guys are still reading and adding me to your alerts and favorties but it'd be great if y'all (God, that is so Texan of me even though I'm Asian LOL) reviewed that way I know what I am doing right so I can do it again :D**

**Does Matt really seem to drag on and on about his thoughts? Sorry D: if I do, tell me and I'll try to fix that :)**

**But anywho!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did, I wouldn't be writing the damn disclaimer now would I? :(**

Well, enjoy! ^_^

**Chapter 4**

**-Matt's Kit-Kat-**

Matt was an early bird. He had no idea why he woke up so early- he just did. He checked the time; 4 o'clock as usual. One hand scratched his head and with the other, he was about to reach over Mello to grab his goggles but something was preventing him. He looked down at his hand sleepily.

His eyes widened a fraction.

It was connected to Mello's own smaller hand, fingers interlaced. He almost blushed. But he blinked at the sight. Was Mello grabbing the sheets and somehow found his hand with Matt's? Or was he really reaching for... Nah. Matt shook the thought away. Mello didn't like him the same way he did.

He glanced at Mello's peaceful face. He was on his side, facing Matt, his free hand near his face, clenched in a relaxed fist. His knees were bent. His face was serene and unconcern. Matt smiled and brushed a few hair strands away from his face, Mello not stirring at the light touch. The red head sighed and his fingers fell from Mello's clutches and buried his head in his hands, yawning lightly.

_Why do I have to wake up so early... _

_Because I like watching Mello sleep. That sounded a lot less creepier in my head_, Matt thought with an eyebrow raised.

He smiled to himself as he got out of bed, showered and dressed, pulling the goggles over his head. When he checked the time again, it was 4:30. He took out his PSP, Kingdom Hearts coming on to the screen. Nothing else could pass the time like video games could.

_Or watching Mello sleep... _he thought as an afterthought.

One moment it's just 5 in the evening and when you check the time, it's already past midnight. That's what the gamer loved about video games. It kept his mind in check and doing something. His mind was always active, despite his lazy reputation. Whether he was thinking about the next prank he was going to pull of with Mello, or about Mello, or about the next game he wanted to get, he was thinking about something to keep his mind stimulated. Even if it was occupied with... his best friend.

The red head looked over to the blonde, barely maintaining a straight face when the blonde turned over, shirt rising up, white skin showing. It looked smooth. It was flawless. Creamy.

Matt immediately thought about his mind being stimulated with thoughts of his best friend and how Mello just did his present actions. Yeah, it made his head become dizzy, cheeks flush with red, and... well; that slight tightness in his pants. But it was a line he refused to cross. He couldn't think of his best friend sexually. It was too much for him to handle. But still... that soft, beautiful, skin that belonged to Mello...

_Um..._

He got up, rid his head of bad (well not bad... just not...ethical? Right? Moral?) images, pulled on some random jeans laying on the floor and walked out of the room. He needed to clear his head, get a grip on himself. Not literally.

Closing the door, he looked around the dark corridors of Wammy's house, one lone light was lit up, but it was dim. Not that Matt minded. He was used to seeing in the dark after always waking up at night and wandering around. He did this often to clear his head.

So as he walked around the house, his mind wandered off on it's own accord, his body subconsciously took him where his body was used to, already memorizing where all the sharp angels were, where tables and other objects were at, where door knobs were located, where portraits were hung, and such.

But his body did not recognize the object he had just stepped on.

"OW! What the hell?" he loudly whispered, rubbing his foot as he looked down. It was a toy. An alien toy to be precise. He picked it up, looked at it, and looked around.

"Matt." a voice eerily said in the darkness. Said boy was stunned. He looked further into the darkness. A body came out. White pajamas and white hair.

"Good God, Near. You scared me." Matt said with relief, sweat dropping in the process. Near blinked at him.

_Yeah, because it isn't weird to be coming out of the dark like that... _Matt thought to himself.

"I do apologize."' Near said, not really sounding apologetic in his monotone voice. The red head scratched his head as he watched the albino simply pick up the alien toy and inspectedd to see if there was damage done to it. He looked up when he was done, he looked up at Matt, dark eyes peering up to green ones.

"Does Matt often come out here?" Near asked, cocking his head to the side, twirling a stranf of hair.

"Er, yeah. But I've never seen you out here." Matt responded, fixing his goggles onto his head.

"This is my first time. I could not sleep, so I decided on coming out to the hallway to play, because no one is here." then Near stopped twirling. "Except you, of course."

The red head bobbed his head once.

Then it got awkward.

You see, Matt is not an awkward person. He doesn't feel awkward nor is he awkward himself. He's never been in an awkward situtation. His video games always kept him busy. Like, if there was a pause during dinner, and everyone stopped eating, and it at that exact moment, Mello just happened to have moaned loudly while Matt was giving him a back massage (really? During dinner?), and it just seemed awkward... it wasn't. Not that Matt was talking from experience... oh no...

But _this _was just awkward.

Near jut stood there, playing with his toy, but he was just _staring _at Matt, wide black eyes just looking. Matt didn't want to show any signs of discomfort. But it was just _so_ uncomfortable. The red head wanted to bring his goggles to cover his face (he cursed himself for putting it back on his head earlier) and act normal. Oh no. That wasn't happening.

Matt shoved his hands into his pockets, looking around at eveyrthing _but_ Near. His fingers fingered something in his pocket. His eyebrows rose with confusion, quickly becoming curiosity. Fingertips slid over the material...

_Paper?_ He thought. _No... uhm... what the fuck? Sticky? Plastic... nah... really? Awh shit!_ His eyes widened as it dawned on him what was in his pockets. He pulled out the thing in his pocket.

Chocolate.

Red wrapper.

It was Matt's Kit Kat.

"Oh, fuckity fuck fuck." he grumbled, licked the chocolatey off of his fingers, wiping them on his jeans. He looked at the wrapper. He chuckled to himself. '_Need a moment?'_ he though of the commercial. It came at a good time, he reasoned. It wasn't so awkward now. He turned back around.

Nope, nevermind. It's awkard again.

Near was staring. But more intensely, his head cocked to one side, toy to his side. It was like he was trying to figure out what the candy was. Or why Matt licked his fingers (now why would Near think about that?, Matt wondered). Or maybe why he laughed? Or maybe all of the above?

Either it way, it was kinda creepy. Just a little.

"Well..." Matt started, trying to converse with the younger teen, scratching his head.

"Yes, Matt?" Near replied, becoming normal again (or as normaal as you could for Near).

"I'm gonna go back to bed, since I'm kinda, distrubing you. I guess." Matt tried, stuffing the wrapper back in his pocket.

"Ah, of course." Near said.

"Yeah... " Matt wasn't sure if he should say 'ggood night' or 'good morning', "later." he said instead, turning around and going back to his room. He heard a faint 'later'. It sounded almost unsure, but Matt wasn't sure, since it was so early and the hallways tricked you sometimes.

Opening the door, Matt went inside, shutting it gently after him, pulling his jeans off and looking at the pocket. He groaned inwardly. Linda was not going to be happy (she helped did laundry with the adults, and usually did his and Mello's if they were busy). He sighed and threw it in the black hamper, pulling his goggles off and setting them on the table.

Slipping inside the bed covers, he heard Mello sigh with sleepiness. A happy sigh? Matt wasn't sure. Maybe it was a good dream, he thought, smiling. As long as Mello was having happy dreams, then Matt was happy.

_Unless Mello finds out Linda gave me a Kit Kat and I didn't share..._ Matt though. Oh, hell. He'll just buy him some brownies or something to make up for it. He didn't want to see Mello's wrath on not sharing very good chocolate.

_Whatever. _

He closed his eyes, and slept, his hand back in Mello's clutches. And dreamt of happy dreams.

But sometimes... happy dreams are crushed and turned into horrible nightmares.

**It's short I know! :( but this is all I could put out . I've been doing a lot of studying (my mom is riding my ass on studying over the summer. Wtf? Who studies! XD plus, I have to practice for marching band *sigh* and a whole bunch of shit loaded shit. XD**

**So, I was rereading my previous chapters, and I seem to write very, politely? I dunno. So i'm trying to lighten up my writing o_o **

**Yay, for Kit Kats? I like Kit Kats. I had one the other day. So I decided to write about them :)**

**uhm... **

**woah! **

**Matt and Near first encounter! Omgomg! Wouldn't it be weird if Near was just standing in the middle of your hallway, staring at you? Awkwardddddddddd! *_* I'd tackle him! :D**

**but anywho! I'll write wayyyyyyy moreeeeeeeeeee longer next chapter! **

**But remember to...**

**review! :D Tell me what you hated, what you liked, what I can do better, what'd you like to see coming up, what you think is going to happen! **

**Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
